Son of the Dragon
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: A drabble AU. What if Iroh had paid the price at Ba Xing Xe? Lu Ten returns to a family that swirls with intrigue and face a destiny where his hands must be bloody. Behold his story. This chapter: Lu Ten has peace.
1. It Begins

A drabble series on the AU Premise, what if Iroh had died instead? Special thanks to Loveroftheflame for her help and Lost in the Woods for her impact.

Beyond Words

"But Father, I owe it to my troops to lead them. Where they go, I go. I am their commander," the prince said, towering over his sire. He was in the right here, and he would not stand down.

"I said no. I am your commanding officer, your future Fire Lord and your father. It is far too dangerous. I have spoken," the general said sternly, needing only his authoritative presence to seem taller than his actual height. He was of royal blood and had the dignity innate of the children of Agni. "Please, my son, listen to me," he continued, his voice softening.

"I gave my word, Father. I lead every attack of my men. I don't care what you say," the young prince said defiantly. "You can't baby me forever."

Ordinarily, the indulgent father would have agreed to this. He loved his son. Nevertheless, the general inside him refused to allow this. His son, the future heir to the throne could not be risked. "If you will not respond to a father's request, then you leave me no choice. Captain Hiroshi, arrest this boy for insubordination and lock him up here. I myself will lead the troops today."

"Father, you can't mean…" the young prince sputtered, as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and he was forced to sit down. " You make me an oath breaker. To think I call you Father!"

"There are things more precious than one's word. When you are wise enough, you will understand that," the general said leaving the room to get ready for battle.

---------------------

"The troops are returning," a messenger called. The young prince smiled darkly. He was ready to give his father a piece of his mind. Forcing him to stay back like a mere child, instead of the seasoned warrior of eighteen that he was. He didn't care what his father did, the prince would have his say the moment his father came through the door.

As a soft pair of footsteps approached, the young prince took the first strike. "I can't believe what you did to me, Father. You made me a liar in front of my men. I spent two years proving myself as more than some helpless pampered palace brat and in one decision, you undid all my hard work," he shouted.

There was a long silence. "So what are you going to do, Father? Have me whipped for insolence? Have me packed off back to the palace? Have me imprisoned? You showed you have no trust in me, what worse blow could you inflict?" he said, turning around.

A squire stood there, holding his father's helmet. "General Iroh did not survive the battle, my prince. His last words were your name," the young armor bearer said quietly, tears in his eyes. "He will be greatly missed."

Now Lu Ten had nothing to say. He had said too much already. He sunk to his knees tears running silently down his cheeks. There were things more precious than words, but he had not realized it in time.


	2. It Explodes

**Chapter Two **

**(Special Thanks to Loveroftheflame) **

Like the city he conquered, Lu Ten burned with anger.

"Burn the city to the ground. Burn it all. This will be my father's funeral pyre. In his death, the Dragon of the West will have conquered Ba Xing Xe," the eighteen year old prince ordered. His father would be avenged.

Each day, more destruction rained down from the heavens. They had already razed the city walls. Tanks had moved in, crushing everything that stood. Lu Ten didn't care about the casualties on either side. His father's memory was more important.

He had already become immune to the screams of frightened and the groans of the dying. Each day, as the lists of the damage went on, Lu Ten ignored the information. No price was too high for the father that Lu Ten had betrayed.

Finally, the city had been laid to waste. The sixteen year old Earth King, his minister, every high official was in chains, to await Grandfather's justice. The Earth kingdom had fallen. Lu Ten was a hero and it still didn't matter.

Lu Ten still burned with anger. He was still alone. No blood would change that.

"My lord, would you like some hot tea?" Amina asked, her long white braids falling over her ears. Lu Ten's personal cook had tried in vain to cheer up her master.

Lu Ten shook his head. "Go away." Tea only reminded the young prince of all he had lost.

"Please, my lord, cheer up. I have good news for you," Amina said, moving closer. "We recovered the trunks you left behind in the inn."

"Oh yes. Uncle Ozai sent those messages with me to give to War Minister Chin," Lu Ten said lethargically. "But he got the other copies. Poor Lt. Yumi gave it to him."

"Wasn't she…" Amina asked, afraid to approach the subject.

"She was, but she also liked Lt. Huo and Lt. Yen. She had a voracious appetite," Lu Ten said bitterly. "She was four months pregnant when she died."

"Were you the father?" Amina asked gently, sighing. Lu Ten would have punished most servants for such cheek but Amina had been his servant for years. She had even nursed him.

"Most likely, at least… I hope so. I had already asked her to be my consort. That was what she wanted. She didn't care about me, she just wanted to be the mother of the future Fire Lord," Lu Ten said bitterly. He wanted to grieve for his lost child, but he hadn't even known it. Besides, the loss of his father overshadowed everything.

"Did you love her?" Amina probed, sounding worried about him.

"It doesn't matter. The past is over," he said, as he opened the wax seal wearily, wondering which battle plans his uncle had suggested. He had never loved his harsh older relative but he valued anything from his faraway family. They were all he had left.

_War Minister Chin, _

_It would be of great help to me if the carrier of this letter would be put in the front lines. Accidents do happen. Burn the letter after reading. _

_Prince Ozai_

**Author's Notes: Lu Ten's journey continues next chapter. Tune in for a cruel shopping trip and more trials of our favorite young prince. And yes, Zuko will be appearing soon. **_  
_


	3. It Denies

Chapter Three 

Lu Ten watched the scenery numbly through the palanquin's sheer drapes. Even the victory of the fallen Earth Kingdom did not sweeten the pain. It would be days before he reached Azar to tell Grandfather of Uncle Ozai's treachery. He couldn't wait to see punishment administered for the attempted murder. Lu Ten wanted blood.

"My lord prince, we have a problem," Amina whispered, as she knocked on the window.

"My father is dead. What else could go wrong?" Lu Ten said softly, as he fiddled with his war-fan.

"The town refuses to sell us coal for your ship, my lord prince. They have the best mines and they hoard it for themselves," Amina replied.

Lu Ten's golden eyes narrowed. "I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Are they aware of that?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord prince. That's why they refuse to sell to you," Amina explained, wringing her hands nervously.

"I have already given my grandfather the crown jewel of the Earth Kingdom. I shall have these mines as a testament to my father's teaching. Summon the commanders of the troops. I want this town taught a lesson about defying the bloodline of Prince Iroh, the Dragon of the West."

---------

Lu Ten had to admit; the battle had been a picnic. Although the earth-benders put up a valiant resistance, Lu Ten's five divisions outnumbered them ten to one. Fresh from the victory of Ba Sing Se, the soldiers were more than trained to take out a bunch of yokels. Within the short span of two small hours, the town was subdued.

Lu Ten watched from his palanquin as the prisoners were led before him to be judged. He had watched his father do this a thousand times, decide who got to live, who spent their lives in prison, and who burned. Lu Ten had never doubted his father was right. He just doubted himself now, even though he thought his decision fair.

As the prisoners clanked by him, now shoe-ed and gloved to be made into helpless mine slaves, Lu Ten thought it poetic justice. They had refused to sell him coal and now they would spend their lives digging coal for the Fire Nation.

Through the clattering, Lu Ten suddenly heard a child's cry. "DAD!"

A small girl with long hair ran up to her father, crying. "No, you can't take my dad," she sobbed, holding on to her father. "Leave him alone."

_Father, why are you going away? Can't Grandfather send someone else? I need you! Don't leave me! _

"Haru… shhh. Your mama needs you, be brave, my son," the prisoner said, kissing his son's forehead tenderly, before nudging the kid in the direction of his sobbing mother.

So the earth-child was a boy. Lu Ten felt a surge of pity for the little dirt clod. Little mongrel, all alone in the world, forced to grow up to be a mine-slave. The child had spirit and was a rather handsome little thing. An idea came to the Crown prince.

"Bring him to me," he said, waving his fan in the Earth-child's direction. Two guards immediately did as they were told, bringing the cowering little kid to him. "He looks healthy enough," he mused as he noted on closer inspection, the boy's strong build and glossy hair. "Clean him up and put a leash on him."

He'd be a perfect pet for his dear little Cousin Zuko. It would be a fine present for his favorite relation. As the gift was taken away, Lu Ten suddenly felt a bit better.

_Next chapter, Lu Ten finds out some very bad news. _


	4. It Sees

THREE

Lu Ten stepped off the ship moored into the harbor of his home nation and into another palanquin. It would only be a few hours before he confronted his traitorous uncle. Grandfather would believe him; he would make everything all right. Although Fire Lord Azulon was often harsh to others, he had always doted on Lu Ten.

Despite his anger at Uncle Ozai, Lu Ten had prepared gifts for his other relatives. They had always been kind to him. For Cousin Azula, he had found and purchased a beautiful ruby hair pin. He had never liked her much, but she was family. As for dear Cousin Zuko, a new pet slave to serve as his new drudge. Zuko had always been like an adoring brother to him and Lu Ten could never hate him. For Grandfather, there was the scepter and crown of the former Earth King and for Auntie Ursa, there was a beautiful new silk dressing gown. He hoped they would like the presents.

He heard a whimper from behind him. Cousin Zuko's present was tugging at his leash, looking very feral. Lu Ten sighed, hoping Zuko could handle such an undomesticated creature. It would take a lot of time and patience to train such a wild pet and domesticate him to palace life. The little Earth-urchin had tried to run away twice already, and Lu Ten had been forced to use the riding crop on him. He hoped the scamp would settle down soon enough. Zuko deserved the very best.

As he arrived at the royal palace, he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He kept hoping now that he had calmed down that the letter had been a forgery, that Uncle Ozai had been framed and that his tiny family could just grieve together. Grasping the leash of the pet firmly, he dismounted from the palanquin and prepared to meet the truth. He had a feeling it would not be pleasant.

"Crown Prince Lu Ten, son of the fallen Crown Prince Iroh and Princess Lien of the house of Merkava pledges his fealty and begs entrance to the court of Fire Lord Azulon," Lu Ten said, bowing his head to the Chamberlain of the Gate.

"I regret to inform your highness that his majesty, Fire Lord Azulon passed on in the night, as did Princess Ursa."

The sky above Lu Ten seemed to grow darker. Aunt Ursa… his beloved mother figure who had kissed his knee when he had fell… Grandfather who had taught him to use war-fans and broadswords…. gone. How could this be possible?

"According to the will left, your highness's uncle became Fire Lord."

He wanted to cry, but his heart felt too numb for tears. He wanted to strike out at the world, for taking away his loved ones, but his mind was filled with too many questions.

"It was my solemn duty to prepare you and to inform you that your lordly uncle suggested you retire for a few weeks in your grief."

To all of them, only one answer remained. Uncle Ozai was behind this. Four deaths in a month, all people close to him. It fit like a noose around his neck.

"I will not retire. I demand to see my uncle," Lu Ten growled, yanking the pet along. "The true Fire Lord speaks this."

_AN-Now, we have some real action! _


	5. It Challanges

Four 

Lu Ten walked into the throne room, followed by his troops. His steps sounded metallic and hollow, like the drums before an execution. Someone would lose everything today, that much was certain. Anesthetized by the grief of the bad news, he didn't care how much more pain was needed.

There was the throne room, the place that Grandfather had ruled from, the place that today, he would ascend or die!

Two guards stood by the door, guarding the curtain that allowed entry into the room of state. "On your knees when you enter, young prince," Captain Zhao said with an air of authority.

Lu Ten glared at him. "Take care to how you speak to your master. The Son of Agni kneels to no one.'

"I apologize… my lord," Zhao stammered, looking a bit nervous in spite of his usual pride.

"Take these gifts to my room. Now," Lu Ten commanded, as he stepped into the room. If he died, at least his loved ones would have gifts to remember him by.

Without looking back, he entered the throne room, a room that had always felt comforting with that wonderfully warm curtain of fire. Now, it felt dead and wrong with his traitorous uncle on the throne.

Flames shadowed Uncle Ozai's face, but his eyes narrowed when his nephew entered. "Fire Lord Azulon dead and my birthright revoked. Not the welcome I expected," Lu Ten drawled, walking into the room.

"Nephew… your grief loosens your tongue. Therefore, I advise you to retire before you do something rash and traitorous," Uncle snapped, looking quite peeved. "Rest and regain your senses."

"I am Lu Ten, eldest son of Iroh, eldest son of Azulon, son of Sozin. I will decide what is treason. The throne you usurp is my birthright. Step off it or take up the ancient challenge!" Lu Ten commanded.

"Fire Lord Azulon left me his heir in his will. Now, hold your tongue before you lose it. The next words you speak will seal your fate and have you clapped in chains," Uncle said regally.

"Did he know you tried to have me killed?" Lu Ten shouted, removing the letter and flashing it before the court. "You tried to send me to my death. You killed my concubine!" he said.

"A mere forgery. Your mad ranting does not amuse me. Remove him from my sight," Uncle said, waving his hand.

"Shall we allow the Fire Sages to decide that?" Lu Ten held his head high. "Compare the handwriting! Face the truth."

"Who are you to make such blasphemous claims?" Uncle hissed, his dark eyes narrowing.

"I am the Conqueror of Ba Xing Xe, son of the Dragon of the West and the rightful Lord. Now step down or face the challenge. I have an army ready to defend my claim and I have the will of the people. What is your choice?" Lu Ten demanded.

"If you wish to throw your life away, I shall happily oblige. Return at sunset and face your death wish," Uncle spat, the fire around him crackling dangerously. "Until then, leave my sight."

Lu Ten nodded regally. "I have no more wish to see a traitor," he spat, walking out of the room, his troops standing around him protectively. "Nor would I suggest civil war."

As he reached the outer staterooms, he felt hands grab his cloak in a frighteningly desperate gesture. Whirling around to impede an assassin's blade, Lu Ten instead found himself accepting a small cousin's embrace. "Please don't fight!"

Lu Ten kneeled down and returned the embrace. "I didn't know you were there, cousin. I didn't want you to see that ugliness," he said bitterly. Poor Zuko had lost his grandfather, uncle and mother as well. He looked thin and pale, as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Please don't fight Father," Zuko repeated sadly, his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want you to die like… Mom. Please, just tell Father you're sorry!" the nine year old pleaded, burying his head in Lu Ten's shoulder. Lu Ten had always been close to his cousin. He had to be.

"Shut up, Zu-Zu. Does everyone need to know what a crybaby you are? I want to see the fight!" Azula said, slithering out of the shadows, a grin on her doll-like face. "And hello, cousin Lu Ten. I wish you good luck!" she said in a saccharine tone.

"Shut it, Azula," Zuko snapped, not looking up, still clinging like a turtle-duck to Lu Ten's shoulder.

"Thank you, Azula. I appreciate your concern for your own flesh and blood. As for you, Zuko, I'm sorry. I have to do this. I have much to explain but not now. Please, trust me. I swear, I would never hurt you. Now, just wait in the gardens with your sister. Promise me you won't come to the arena."

"Why? Afraid Zu-Zu will cry and distract you?" Azula mocked, hands on her little hips. "He is weak. Father says he's a failure."

Lu Ten glared at Azula. "I see you have a failing as well, the inability to shut your mouth. Kindly remedy that," he snapped. To his delight, the little brat stomped off angrily, an ugly look on her face.

Zuko raised his golden eyes to Lu Ten, looking haunted. "Please don't die," he whispered, his voice shaking.

Lu Ten didn't know how to answer him. He had locked up the pain and grief he had felt for so long that he didn't know how to comfort his little cousin. "It will be okay, Zuko. I promise. I promised I would always protect you."

"I'm not leaving you," Zuko whimpered, clinging on to his leg. He had a strong grip for such a little dear.

Lu Ten figured a bit more heartbreak would be needed. "I'm truly sorry, Zuko. Colonel Hajime, please conduct the prince to the garden and make sure he stays there," he ordered, closing his eyes as he felt his cousin pulled off him. He tried to ignore the frightened sobs as he prepared for the fight of his life. Azula was partially right. He could not afford distractions.

_AN-Next chapter, we discover who wins and who dies. _


	6. It Cries

Five

Zuko waited in the garden, by the lake where Mom used to feed the turtle-ducks. This was a nice place, a place where Zuko had always felt safe.

Now, it was a prison, a cage holding him back from running to his loved ones and stopping something terrible. Mother and Uncle and Grandfather were gone and soon, someone would join them.

"What are you moping about? Either way, I win. If Lu Ten wins, then someday I'll marry him and be queen. If Father dies, nothing changes," Azula said, tossing rocks at the helpless turtle-ducks. Mother wasn't there to scold her and tell her to stop,. Mom wasn't there to stop Father and Lu Ten from killing each other. Zuko was all alone.

"If they both die, I'll be Fire Lord," Zuko whispered, half sick with fear. He could not imagine ruling everyone, having everyone rely on him to know what was right. He wanted to do what was best for everyone, but even Father thought he wasn't worthy.

"A failure like you? The only kingdom you could rule is in your dreams," Azula mocked. "Born first, but born worst."

Zuko ignored his sister. Who should he hope for? Even though he never pleased Father, he wanted to so badly. Despite that lying brat Azula, Zuko knew he could catch up if he worked hard enough. He should be praying for his father.

But he loved Cousin Lu Ten. His cousin had taught him how to use knives, had practiced sparring with him, had told him how much Zuko meant to him. Lu Ten had a smile for his cousin, he always had a kind word for him.

Each choice was precious to him and each choice was horrible to him.

Zuko remembered a story he had read about a nation who had a terrible choice. It had not been determined if the man was guilty or innocent, so Agni would decide his fate. Two doors were set up before the man. Behind one was a savage dragon who would eat him and behind the other one, was a beautiful and rich woman who would marry him. The problem was the man had a beloved. If he choose the beautiful woman, he would have to forsake his true love.

Azula had laughed at the story. "Live and enjoy the woman and the money. It's so easy," she had said.

Zuko had agonized over it for nights. The dragon was terrible, but so was a life without the person you cared about most. Living without Mother was so terrible, Zuko had almost wished he had died instead. So what was better? A miserable death or a miserable life?

He knew what an Agni Kai meant. One man had to die.

It was the only honorable path. Zuko understood that. He just didn't understand why that had to be the only way.

"Long live the Fire Lord," the crowd shouted, cheering the short-lived happiness that never seemed to last long at the palace.

Zuko closed his eyes, knowing without a doubt that someone he loved was dead. He didn't know which one, but either way, he was going to suffer.

When he saw it was Lu Ten who walked out, Zuko realized that one of the people he loved most had killed the other. He didn't know how he should feel about this, but he knew that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

AN-Next chapter coming soon. I hope you can figure out why I chose not to show the fight. There will be a lot more Zuko/Lu Ten bonding soon.


	7. It Tries

_Next chapter up! _

It Tries 

Lu Ten washed his hands again in his room. He doubted he would ever feel clean again, he had slain his own uncle. Of course, honor had demanded he do so, but honor always asked a heavy price.

The crown of Fire Lord pressed down on his head. He felt exhausted. It had been a bloody fight and he had burns on his arms. Still, he had won. That was all that mattered.

Speaking of which, he had another matter to take care of. Zuko had lost his father today, he would need some comfort. Lu Ten was the only guardian he and Azula had left. He "I will keep my promise, Father," he said softly. Turning to the little slave whimpering in the corner, he grabbed his leash. "Come along." 

As he walked through the halls, he found himself wishing he was just a little boy running through the halls, chasing his dad down and laughing merrily. He wondered if Zuko would ever laugh again. He had a feeling Azula laughed far too much and most of them at the pain of others. She made his skin crawl.

As he walked to the nursery, he could hear his cousins talking. "Cousin Lu Ten is going to kill you," Azula was saying, her voice high and cruel.

"Shut up," Zuko retorted, his voice thick with tears. "Father's dead! Can't you understand that?"

"Of course, and you are next! The line of Ozai has to be taken out for Lu Ten's throne to be secure," Azula snickered.

"You're my sister. If I die, you are right there with me," Zuko sniffled, sounding weak.

"Of course, I won't. I'm the only royal princess around. When I am old enough, I will be queen. And you'll be dead. I do hope it's something fun and painful. Or maybe we could find some nice Earth kingdom family to adopt you? The offer is still there," Azula smirked.

"Oh really?" Lu Ten strode in, still clutching his present for Zuko. "I have some serious issues with your words, cousin Azula," he drawled.

Azula turned white at seeing him. "I was…just joking with Zuko," she whispered, trying to twist her smile into something resembling nativity. After a second, she fell to her knees, with Zuko reluctantly following. "My lord."

"I'm glad you were only joking. Threatening the heir to the throne is a capital offense, as you should well know. I would hate to have anything to happen to my dear little cousin," Lu Ten said coldly.

Azula's eyes narrowed at the words 'heir to the throne,' but said nothing. "I apologize, brother. You know I didn't mean it," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Zuko was still staring at the floor, his eyes red from crying. He didn't respond to her words, just shuddered a bit.

"Azula, you have my permission to withdraw. I'll send a message when I wish your presence," Lu Ten snapped. He had a mind to slap the brat but had decided against more violence. He had done enough today.

Azula stalked out after bowing again, a dangerous look of hated on her face. As her footsteps faded, Lu Ten knelt down and hugged Zuko. "I know…I know you are in pain. I know what it is to lose a mother and to lose a father. We both lost all of our family. But I swear to you, Zuko, Azula is lying. I will never hurt you. We've always been friends, you know. I will take care of you like you were my brother. I will be good to you," he whispered, holding a limp Zuko close.

The poor boy was still in shock. But that was all right, Lu Ten could wait for the boy to come out of his grief. He owed him that time. He had always been close to his younger cousin, they would regain that bond.

"Why don't you play with your new toy? I think his name is Haru. I brought him all the way from the Earth kingdom, he's very obedient and loyal. I hope he will please you," Lu Ten said desperately, as he let go of Zuko and pointed to the slave. He just wanted to see his cousin smile again.

Zuko just stared numbly at the present, his posture limp and defeated. "I need to have some dinner," Lu Ten murmured, his voice strained. "Why don't you go play? We'll see each other soon,' he said, patting Zuko's shoulder.

He couldn't stand seeing those sad golden eyes anymore. They looked too familiar.

_Tell me what you think!_


	8. It Hungers

_Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but there will have to be another one. I'll be going to England for six weeks and I will be far too busy studying to give you guys fanfic. But writing for you all will be in my heart and I will be very happy to return, fresh with new ideas and then you'll be getting plenty of fanfic. I have big plan for this story. Also, under advisement from Lost in a Dark Woods, this story will only be told from Lu Ten's point of view.  
_

_Best wishes!_

It Hungers 

Lu Ten was the Fire Lord. His word was infallible and his wish was law. Yet, he was sure that no man in the kingdom felt as helpless. Being third in line of the throne, he had been taught how to manage a kingdom but it had been never expected that the heir to the throne would take his crown at such a young age. With a healthy grandfather and father, Lu Ten had been expecting to ascend in his forties or fifties, after having assisted his father in ruling for many years and learned more wisdom from him. Alone on the fiery dais, without his elders, Lu Ten felt like a hawk without wings.

There were so many matters to attend to. The Earth Kingdom had fallen, leaving only Omashu, which would be attacked as soon as the troops could be mustered. Currently, his goals were to secure areas already conquered and put down any rebellion. The populace was not taken with their new lords, but Lu Ten would put them under the yoke.

It was the budgets, the laws, the millions of scrolls that needed his approval that made Lu Ten wish he had left Ozai on the throne. He couldn't imagine a worse punishment than sifting through picayune matters day after day.

"That will be all," he said, as he took off his cape. As soon as he was alone with his slaves, he changed into more comfortable clothing. He had a more painful matter to attend to. Walking down the hall, he entered one of the most luxurious rooms of the palace. He took a deep breath for entering and prayed to Agni for strength.

Inside the lavish room was a collection of toys that the Gods would envy. Every surface of the room was covered by some delightful plaything. Plump silk cushions dotted every piece of furniture, which were made of ivory, rare woods and gold. Lu Ten had spared no expense to appease the small boy, who sat folded like a broken old man. Hovering over him was the little Earth slave.

"Good evening, little cousin. I was hoping you would feel better today," Lu Ten began gently, kneeling down to his level. The sad golden eyes didn't look at him, but just stared into space. The loss of four family members within two months, including both his parents had shattered him completely. He never spoke when Lu Ten would take precious time away from sleeping to visit him. "Perhaps today we could talk during dinner?"

His once lively and loving little cousin had completely retreated into a world of silence and depression. "I wanted you to know that it would please me if you spoke. I would reward you for it. Ask me anything and it's yours, Zuko. A new rhino? A palace? A ship? Just name it," he bribed.

Zuko sighed and stared at the floor. It was the biggest reaction that Lu Ten had gotten in a while and for some reason, it comforted him. "All right, we don't have to talk. But you need to start eating, so you may soon return to your studies. You will be Fire Lord someday, you are the heir to the throne," Lu Ten urged.

Zuko bit his lip and gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was like a sign from the heavens, declaring good fortune. Lu Ten clapped his hands and motioned for the slaves to bring in the finest delicacies imaginable. Every one of Zuko's favorite foods, roasted mango slices, fat dumplings filled with spiced meat, strips of roasted duck, buns of bread, every dish that would tempt the young prince's appetite.

The smells were intoxicating and Lu Ten dove into his portion hungrily, with the gusto of an eighteen year old. Zuko picked at a bun, barely bringing it to his mouth before putting it back on the plate. "Please, Zuko, don't make this harder," Lu Ten begged, watching his foster child's apathy. The hollowness in Zuko's cheeks terrified him. If Zuko died, he would only have that selfish little beast Azula left of his once beautiful and proud family.

Zuko turned away, pushing the food away from him. The little Earth slave stepped forward, and pushed the plate back. The two exchanged some meaningful looks before Zuko took a single large bite.

Lu Ten didn't understand. Some inconsequential slave was able to convince his cousin to do something, and he, the Fire Lord, the anointed of Agni, Zuko's flesh and blood was begging for a mere glance! "Zuko?"

The golden eyes were blank now, shuttered and gated like a fortress. Lu Ten knew it would be pointless to persist.

"We shall try again tomorrow. The orders remain as they were," the young monarch said to the servants. For his own protection, Zuko was kept under constant guard. Lu Ten actively feared the boy would try to harm himself and rejoin his family in the spirit world. He had insisted that during walks, Zuko's hands be constantly held and any sharp objects be kept away from the boy.

Nothing would be allowed to happen to Zuko.

Lu Ten knew he would solve this. His father expected it of him.

_In the next Arc-We learn more about Lu Ten's past. Zuko also leaves his depression and takes some action. And don't forget Azula!_

_Seeya soon! Have a safe, fun and happy summer!  
_


	9. It Needs

**Another chapter up, and I hope you like it! **

It Needs

Lu Ten liked to be alone. It was pleasant to sit in silence, with a hot cup of ginger tea and watch the sun set over the mountains. With all the problems weighing down on his head, he needed the time to just clear his head and enjoy the peacefulness.

The war in Omashu was getting bloody. Hundred were dying and insurrection was in the air. His advisors were calling for more brutal action, but Lu Ten was starting to think this war would never end.

The poverty in the nation itself was staggering. There were no workers left, the army kept taking them for war. Factories were running on the labor of the elderly, wounded and sick. Children were growing hungry, as their mothers labored endlessly to try and find work.

He had dreamed of being a Fire Lord who brought peace and joy to his people. Instead, he was failing miserably. Worst of all, he was failing Zuko miserably, breaking his promise.

_Lu Ten sat on his bed, trying to hide his sobbing. He hadn't meant to burn Baby Zuko, he had just lost control of the fire puppet. Uncle Ozai slapping him to the floor had hurt terribly. Hearing Baby Zuko screaming in pain had been even worse. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whimpered. He had been locked in his room with no dinner. "I promise, I'll never do it again. I promise, I'll never hurt Zuko." _

"Cousin Lu Ten, may I speak to you?" a honeyed voice asked. Azula was standing nearby, holding a plate of honey-cakes. "I thought you might be hungry."

Lu Ten stared at his small cousin warily. "Thank you," he said coolly, wondering if the food was poisoned. He didn't trust the little viper at all.

"I…miss my mother. She used to make me honey-cakes. Do you think she'll ever come back?" Azula asked softly, sitting down next to him on the grass.

Lu Ten was taken aback. "I hope so." He wondered if she really did have a heart.

"Everyone's dying. Grandfather, Father, Mother, Uncle. Will Zuko die too?" Azula asked, actually sounding empathetic for once in her life.

"I hope not. I hope to Agni not. He's very hurt," Lu Ten whispered, wondering how much more failing he could do.

"He won't play with me anymore," Azula said mournfully, picking up a cake and toying with it.

"I know," Lu Ten confirmed, wondering if there was a prize for being the word Fire-Lord ever.

"I…was hoping you could play with me a little," Azula whispered, looking sad.

"Play with you?" Lu Ten asked, wondering if the child had been drugged. Azula's idea of playing had been torturing small animals.

"Maybe if Zuko sees us having fun, he'll join us," Azula continued, crumbling the cake into the grass carelessly.

Lu Ten considered her idea. He didn't like the idea of getting close to the she-demon, but perhaps…perhaps he was wrong about her. Anyway, he had no new way of reaching Zuko. Maybe his sister could reach him. "All right. I promise, we'll spend time together."

**AN-Remember, twists are my specialty. This story has a lot more to go, so don't think I'm going soft. **


	10. It Rethinks

Okay, another entry. And I think it answers a lot of your questions.

It Rethinks

"Good morning, sweet cousin," Lu Ten called, waving his cousin into the room. He had to admit, Azula wasn't as bad as he thought she was. He relished how she'd joyfully throw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hello, cousin," she squealed as usual, her eyes shining with joy. "I've brought you flowers from the garden."

Lu Ten smiled indulgently. "Why don't you put them in you hair? It will make you look pretty." She was a beautiful little girl, and someday, he would make sure she had her choice of husbands.

"Thank you, I will. You are so smart," Azula giggled, pleating them into her bun. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, Azula. Anything," Lu Ten said, patting her hand. He was doing better. He was being a good cousin.

"May I have a new doll? The doll that was sent to me got lost," the little princess said, pursing her lips sadly.

"You should be more careful, little cousin. But if it will make you happy, I'll have three dolls sent you. After all, I'd hate for your little friend to be all alone," Lu Ten said, glad his little cousin had finally become a proper child and not a monster. He supposed it was his uncle's influence.

"Like me. Zuko doesn't want to play with me," Azula said sadly, hanging her head. "He must hate me."

Lu Ten sighed. Zuko on the other hand was only getting worse. He seemed to shy away from Lu Ten's very touch and the fear in his eyes grew greater each day. He had begun eating again, but still refused to speak to anyone besides his pet-earthbender. "Zuko is still sad."

"I lost my parents too and I am okay. Why isn't he getting any better?" Azula asked innocently.

Out of the mouths of babies. Azula was right, Zuko's endless grieving was starting to get annoying. Azula had lost her parents too, but she had managed to move on! Lu Ten was trying his best with him and nothing seemed to get through with that boy! "I don't know."

"I think he just likes being sad. You are trying so hard to make us happy. I like being with you," Azula chirped, snuggling into his chest.

Lu Ten tried not to think about that. "Why don't we go riding together? We need to celebrate the victory at Omashu," he said softly. He needed to clear his head a bit.

"Sounds wonderful," Azula answered happily. "I love doing anything for you!"

Lu Ten nodded. "I know." Zuko wouldn't even smile for him. That bothered him.

AN-More to come!


	11. It Knows

**Special thanks to Loveroftheflame, I have a new chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**

** It Knows  
**

Lu Ten listened to the cheers as he stepped out to the balcony, Azula and Zuko by his side.

"Lord Lu Ten, wise and mighty, has crushed the Earth Kingdom under his heel. From the island of Kyoshi to the high towers of Omashu to the Walls of Ba Sing Se, Lord Lu Ten has colonized every town. In his dungeons lie the leaders of the Earth Kingdom. Today, he pronounces judgment for their crimes against the Sons and Daughters of Fire, the superior element!" the crier said, as the crowd below cheered.

"You are so wonderful, Cousin," Azula said. "Pick me up so I can see!" she begged, her eyes shining. Lu Ten laughingly gathered his dear little cousin into his arms so that she could see better.

Zuko as usual seemed more eager to return to his Earth pet than to actually learn how to be a future Lord. At least he had been eating.

"Cousin, are those Earth kingdom people really in our palace? I'm so scared. What if they hurt us?" Azula said, cuddling into his arms.

"They can't hurt us, Azula. They are in chains and far down below us," Lu Ten assured her, as he carried her back inside, Zuko following along reluctantly.

"Can't you make them disappear? They might hurt you and I would be so sad!" Azula whispered into his ear, looking so frightened and helpless.

"I have no need to execute them. Would I let anything happen to you?" Lu Ten assured her softly. "We'll protect your sister, right, Zuko?"

Zuko nodded dully, but didn't respond. He still shied away at Lu Ten's touch.

"But they hate us. Didn't Earth people kill Uncle?" Azula asked, staring up at him with her big round eyes. "They're bad!"

Lu Ten nearly dropped her out of shock. Luckily he just put down on the ground to make sure his shaking hands didn't let her fall. Yes, it had been Earth kingdom people who had killed his beloved father. Who had left him an orphan at eighteen.

"Not all Earth kingdom people are bad! Haru is my friend, and he's good!" Zuko said. Lu Ten had almost forgotten how his voice sounded.

"Traitor. Earth kingdom trash killed our Uncle and you side with them!" Azula sniffed. "You hate us!"

"Haru didn't hurt anyone. Neither did his family!" Zuko protested. Apparently, talking was _not _a problem for him.

"How could you forget what they did to Uncle? You are most likely glad he died! You would love it if Lu Ten died too, wouldn't you? Then you could be Fire Lord!" Azula hissed.

Zuko had already created flame balls in his hands. "You take that back!"

"You take the side of an earth brat over me!" Azula asked, looking terribly hurt and afraid. "You won't even speak to our Cousin and you defend an earth brat?"

Lu Ten was furious himself. Azula was right. Zuko wouldn't even respond to begging, but for some worthless gift, he would gladly speak and even fight. "Look at the way you are treating your own family, Zuko. I'm shocked. How could you be so cruel?" he hissed.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but Lu Ten waved his hand. He was done begging. "Go to your room. I'll deal with you later," he snapped. "Think about how you behaved to your own Fire Lord. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Before Zuko could speak, two guards had already hustled him away, obviously keen on getting the prince away before he dug himself in further.

Azula's expression could not be seen; she seemed to be staring at the ground. Poor thing must still be so hurt. "And don't worry, Azula. No one will be allowed to hurt you. Not even Zuko."

_ANI am so mean, but don't worry, I have much more in store. Please read and review. I work hard on my chapters and I only ask 30 seconds of your time. Even "good job" means the world to me. In return, major plot twists!  
_


	12. It Wonders

**It Wonders **

Lu Ten had conquered the Earth Kingdom. He had declared war on the Water Tribes, just like his grandfather had wanted. His people were ruling the world as Lord Agni had willed it. There had been no major crisis in the last few days. So why couldn't he sleep at night?

The pain of losing Father hadn't faded away. It had only grown, like some terrible ulcer that had festered. Each day, it felt worse, more sore and angry. Food no longer had a taste for him. Oh, he could put on his royal mask-smile as well as any true prince, but underneath, the pain was etched on his very soul.

The young Fire Lord looked out his window to the gardens, watching his young cousin play with her two little friends. Azula seemed just blessed with the ability to bounce back from the loss of four members of her family. She giggled and cartwheeled as happily as if she had never felt any loss. Little Sunshine princess, just like Aunt Ursa had been.

Zuko and his pet Haru were sitting off to the side, playing with a four sided top and betting nuts on the outcome. It had been a month since the fight on the balcony and Lu Ten had not even bothered to even speak to him. It wasn't that Lu Ten was angry at him. He really wasn't. Zuko was a little kid and Lu Ten was a Fire Lord.

It was just Zuko had avoided any meetings with him, obviously stung. And Lu Ten had not been able to look at his cousin's face without feeling terrible. He had yelled at a defenseless child. Father would have been so ashamed.

So he had just done nothing. Azula had said Zuko seemed happier if Lu Ten ignored him. "He still blames you for Dad dying," she had told him sadly. "Even if that's silly."

Lu Ten had wrestled with that question amidst his depression. Could he shatter the image of Uncle Ozai to Zuko, paint the man the young boy had called father as a murderer, a usurper, a traitor? He couldn't do that. Yet without that explanation, Lu Ten could understand why Zuko hated him so.

Perhaps…perhaps he could finally have peace over the death of his father if he made peace with the beloved nephew he had loved so much. Yes, that was it. Father's spirit couldn't lay at rest till this problem was solved. Then…then he too could finally get some rest.

"Have a message brought to Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. They are to accompany me to dinner tonight in private," he said to a waiting slave. Yes, talking to them both together would ease the transition.

Now he just had to find the right words to say.

**AN-Now, you know I never let things get better that easily? Next chapter, I let the cat out of the bag. And if anyone of you know the origin of that expression, you'll know exactly what I mean. **


	13. It mistakes

**Okay, here it comes. **

It Mistakes 

Lu Ten did not like waiting. Being the only child of the heir to the throne, he was not used to requiring patience. The table was ready, the food was steaming, his cousin Azula was picking at her roast turtle-duck, trying to sneak a few bites. The only person missing was Prince Zuko, the little guest of honor.

He had summoned the boy for an hour before sundown. It was sundown already and the boy had not left his room, according to the guards. "Where is your brother? Auntie Ursa taught you to be punctual, didn't she?" he demanded to his youngest cousin.

"Yes, Cousin. Mom always said it was a sign of good manners to be on time," Azula chirped, trying to hide the bite of bread she had been chewing. "I guess Zuko doesn't care very much."

"I suppose I should wait a bit longer," Lu Ten said, uncomfortable with the idea that Zuko really should be punished for this. Maybe he'd cancel dessert. That was what Father would do if Lu Ten threw a tantrum.

"You are so kind, Cousin Lu Ten. How could anyone refuse you?" Azula asked, cracking a wing off the roasted turtle-duck on Zuko's plate and nibbling on it. "Him being so rude to you and you just taking it."

"I'll be back," Lu Ten said, unsure what he was doing, but knowing he needed to see Zuko. He knew; he'd carry Zuko back on his shoulders. Zuko had been willing to be bled last year after that bout of Dragon fever if Lu Ten had promised to carry him on Zuko's favorite perch.

This was what his father would do. He would be firm and insist that the child obey, but be loving and show forgiveness. It only seemed like yesterday it was Lu Ten sulking in his room, after Father had punished him for pushing his tutor in the well. Lu Ten had argued magnificently that it had all been a complete accident. Lighting the teacher's cloak on fire had just been a simple misunderstanding. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall. He'd have to tell Zuko that story in order to break the ice.

Entering the ornate room, Lu Ten was shocked to see the still form of Zuko, lying under the covers, all alone. He would have to have a word with the servants about tending to him more closely. "You aren't feeling well?" the young monarch asked, feeling like the worst cousin ever.

The small form under the bed shuddered for a moment before turning over, still under the blankets. "Come on, be a big boy about it. I know you don't like what will happen next, but I have no choice," Lu Ten urged, poking the boy in the ribs. Zuko hated doctors, and would throw a complete fit before allowing himself to be bled. "It will be over quickly."

The small figure still didn't move. At least he was kicking and screaming up a fit. Lu Ten did not relish holding down his cousin again; he still had bruises from the Dragon fever incident. Zuko kicked hard!

"Zuko, I can't allow you to keep disrespecting me like this. You are really getting to be a problem and that isn't fair to me. Now, if you continue to behave this way, I will have to punish you," Lu Ten said, trying to sound like a parent. He had to be a good father figure or his own father would never forgive him. Zuko needed to be tended by a doctor if he was feeling this ill.

The figure under the blanket didn't move much, but seemed to be shaking. Poor thing, must be crying. Lu Ten hadn't meant to make the poor mite bawl. Zuko must feel sick enough as it was.

"Now, enough of that. At least let me check you out," Lu Ten said, willing to compromise for the moment. He had studied army medicine while in the service and he could diagnose what would hopefully be a simple fever.

As Lu Ten pulled the covers down, he realized some terrible truths. The boy under the blanket wasn't angry or sick.

The boy under the blanket wasn't Zuko.

**AN-Oh no, what has happened? Why am I so sadistic? All shall be answered in the next chapters. Review and give me your guesses to what happened, if anyone gets it right, I'll be very impressed and will congratulate you when I post the next chapter. **


	14. It Terrorizes

Okay, this chapter is a bit harsh and bloody, but hey, what Hotspur production isn't? I promise, if you stick to the end, you will understand why I did all this. And great guesses, thank you so much! Now on to the Horror show!

**It Terrorizes  
**

For here in hell where life gets cheaper  
Oh, here in hell the blood runs deeper  
And when the final duel is near  
I'll lift my spear and fly

---Falcon in the Dive (Scarlet Pimpernel) **  
**

Lu Ten was sure that he was in the lowest depths of the underworld. His cousin had been kidnapped and some stupid little Earth slave was the vessel of information that could return the heir to the throne to him. This was bad.

"Where is your master?" Lu Ten said in a low growl, trying to resist the urge to throttle the little spy. To think, he had brought the mole into the palace! He could only imagine that Zuko was now bound up tightly, in the hands of the enemy.

"I…" the little ingrate whimpered, obviously not getting Lu Ten's point. "I don't know where he is." No, but he knew what was happening to him?

"I swear, I will break every bone in your miserable body," Lu Ten snarled, slamming the little slave into the wall. 'Search the palace. Search the city. Close down every port and gate. Nothing big enough to carry a little boy may leave the city," he commanded to his guards behind him. "A thousand gold pieces to the person who finds him." Alive, he prayed. He could only imagine what was being done to his innocent cousin? He knew how Earth Kingdom rebels tortured prisoners.

"I don't know," the boy sniffled, looking away from Lu Ten with obvious terror. Oh, he wasn't frightened yet.

"Liar! You switched clothing with him! The guards saw him leave. What did you tell him? That a surprise was waiting for him?" Lu Ten said, covering his free hand in flames. "I can refresh your memory if you wish." Father, forgive him for failing like this!

"Cousin Lu Ten, what's going on?" a sweet voice asked. Agni's bones, Azula would be terrified if she knew what had happened. "Where is Zuko?"

"Azula, this doesn't concern you. Go to your room and do not come out until you are called," Lu Ten snapped, realizing he was still manhandling the slave in front of his sweet little cousin.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Azula asked, sounding curious. "Is Zuko all right? Is he going to die like Mama and Papa did?"

Lu Ten really did not need that reminder of how many Fire Nation royals died in the last few months. Perhaps he could try another method? "If you do as you're told, I'll return you to your parents. Give you plenty of money to give them, you'll live in comfort in a nice house. They'll be so proud of you," he said, his tone growing honeyed. Sometimes, silk was stronger than steel.

"I can't," the brat sniffled, bursting into tears. "He'll die!"

Wretched little flea! "He'll die if you don't tell me where he is, and you will too, in the most agonizing way you can think of!" Lu Ten said, slamming the boy into the wall again. At his side, Azula smirked, which horrified Lu Ten ever more. Didn't she even care?

"I can't, I can't, I can't," the boy babbled, his voice choked with tears. "Zuko's my friend!" He screamed again as Lu Ten's grip grew hot, burning him. The Fire Lord was losing control and he didn't care.

"Prince Zuko isn't your friend, he owns you. And if you did care about him, you would tell me where he was," Lu Ten bellowed, grabbing the little mongrel by the hair to shake him a bit. "Tell me before I really let you get what you richly deserve!"

With a horrible snap, a clump of soft brown hair remained in Lu Ten's trembling hands. The boy fell to the floor in a cruel smack, bawling with pain. The Fire Lord didn't care. "Fetch a whip. Fetch a branding iron. I don't care what you have to do, but break him now!" he shouted to his servants.

"Make him suffer," Azula hissed, looking frankly maniacal. Had she not grasped that her brother was in the hands of the enemy? Was it anger…or pleasure?

As the instruments were brought to the Fire Lord, a sick feeling filled the young monarch. He unfurled the leather whip, his hands shaking considerably. What if he killed the boy before Zuko was found? What if Zuko was dead? His father's ghost would never find peace. Lu Ten would have single-handed destroyed the entire Fire nation family. He would be worse than a traitor.

"You leave me no choice," Lu Ten said coldly, rounding on the slave as he heard footsteps approaching the door of the room. He didn't care who saw him do this, as long as he got Zuko back.

"NO!" a voice screamed, freezing everyone in the room.

AN-I'm evil, no? But don't worry, I'll update soon. Please review!


	15. It Comprehends

Now, everything will make sense. (Sorry about the mistake, reread now)

It Comprehends

"Zuko," Lu Ten breathed, dropping the whip. "You're alive." All praises to Agni, he'd sacrifice a rhino to him in the morning.

"Don't hurt him, it's me you want," Zuko babbled, staring at the frightened form of his slave. He was dressed like a slave too, his hair loose instead of a proper pony-tail.

"Of course. Everything is fine now that I have you," Lu Ten said. "Did they hurt you?"

"Yes!" Zuko said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I wouldn't tell them who I was and they…beat me," he whimpered.

Lu Ten's heart fell when he heard his precious little cousin had been hurt. "Very smart. You kept your identity secret from the Earth Nation until you could escape. I'm very proud of you," he said tenderly, reaching a hand out to him.

Zuko's miserable face just looked confused as he pulled back. "The palace guard beat me. What Earth nation people?" he asked.

"You were kidnapped, weren't you?" Lu Ten asked. Why else would Zuko have been missing? Why had the palace guard touched him? Why had he refused to reveal his identity to the palace guards? Why was he dressed as a servant?

"No. I was trying to run away. You were trying to kill me. Azula said so. She said since I'm the last of Dad's house, you'd kill me off," Zuko babbled, looking quite terrified. "Haru said he'd give me time, and then lie and say he didn't know where I was. He said you'd think he was too dumb to make up this plan."

"Azula?" Lu Ten whispered, turning around to his cousin. Where was she?

The young Fire Lord was stunned. He knew how badly Zuko lied. He now knew how badly Azula had played them both. Yet, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that the golden little princess he had began to treasure as a little sister had been a conniving little demon. And yet it all made sense, the reason Zuko had shied away from him, the reason he had isolated himself. Why Azula had changed so much. Why the slave had refused to tell him where Zuko was. What he had been prepared to do to an innocent slave? Everything made horrible and painful sense.

"Bandage them up and tend to them. Give them a warm meal and a bath, then put them both to bed. And have guards posted inside the door of Prince Zuko's room as well as Princess Azula's room. No one leaves until I say so," he said, gasping for breath. He needed a moment to think.

He had no idea what to think.

-----------

---------

How many you expected that?


	16. It's Reborn

It Regains 

_Sorry for the delay, but I have been so busy. Short, but sweet. _

Lu Ten sat in his room alone, warming his hands before the fire. He felt so very cold. He knew he had a thousand things he could and should be doing, but right now, the royal ministers could be eaten by rhinos.

"Father, help me. I've tried to do everything right. I am Fire Lord, I defeated Uncle Ozai and I took over the care of Zuko and Azula. And Azula played me like a sungi horn. At least I think she did. And Zuko hates me enough to run away. What am I supposed to do?" he whispered. "You promised you would be there to guide me. And then you died. I needed you and I failed you. I'm sorry," he whispered. He had been so angry, he had been willing to kill Zuko's slave with his bare hands. He felt sick at the look on Zuko's face, the one who saw him as a monster.

"Father, I am not ready to be Fire Lord. I had so much to learn from you. You had no right to die! You left me alone, to take care of a sociopath and a broken child. It's too much for me. Please, help me, before I lose my mind and do something I won't be able to take back," he said.

The portrait of his father was silent. Father was dead. He could not help him. As the flame died, so did the soul. That was what he had always been taught.

"Your Majesty, the nurse says the prince and the princess are both asking for you. Should I tell them you're busy, milord?" one of the guards said, bowing deeply.

Lu Ten stared at the guard. "You're Captain Raysh. You served with my honored father?" he asked softly. He remembered him from a long time ago.

"Indeed, it was my honor and pleasure to serve him, as I now serve your majesty. The General was a true son of Agni, and is greatly missed," Captain Raysh said softly.

"Yes…he is," Lu Ten whispered, his heart even heavier now. How could he lead men who had tasted his father's genius? He could never compare. "He was…a vision."

"Your Majesty is the image of him in his youth," the captain said, obviously flattering him. Lu Ten was nothing like him.

"I suppose we must have some resemblance," Lu Ten said sadly, wishing he knew what to do.

"Of course. General Iroh wasn't always Dragon of the West. When he first came to our division, he was frightened, but he never let us knew," Captain Raysh said. "He always led us into battle, without a thought for his safety."

Lu Ten smiled weakly. "Really?" he asked. He couldn't imagine his all powerful, all knowing father afraid, but it gave him strength. Maybe...maybe he had a chance of fixing this situation too. "Captain...your service has been appreciated. Take the rest of the night off," he whispered. Lu Ten had to stop thinking of the past. the future lay ahead. "I am not too busy for my cousin."

_AN-So, what happens next?_


	17. It Evolves

_Wrapping the story up! Everything is falling into place. _

It Evolves

Lu Ten walked into Zuko's room, happy that at least he was alive. His poor cousin was lying on his stomach, staring at the headboard of his bed. He winced at the welts on his cousin's thin back. He had gotten the whip laid hard on him. He didn't want to think what would have happened had his poor Zuko gone unrecognized longer. Sleeping on a pallet in the corner was the heroic little slave.

"You came," Zuko said, in a low voice. He didn't sound like he was in too much pain, the teas must have kicked in.

"Of course I came. You were a naughty boy to run away, you know. I was very worried about you pulling such a stupid stunt. You deserved to be punished. But not in this way, never like this. I'll have the person responsible for doing this to you flogged. I promise, no one will ever hurt you again," he said, ruffling Zuko's hair. "I love you, Zuko. And I'm sorry for every day you doubted that." Azula would be sorry too.

"This is what happens to servants who run away, isn't it? They whip them," Zuko said, finally not wincing under Lu Ten's touch. "They did it to another boy too, for trying to sneak out and see his family. Beat him till he cried and begged for mercy. It wasn't right."

"Zuko, hush. You're a prince, you don't have to worry about such things. It's important that you get better," Lu Ten whispered tenderly. Zuko shouldn't have had to see that. "You need to get better."

"In the kitchens, the servants don't get much food. They have to work all day and half the night and they have tiny rooms and it's wrong. I watched everything when I switched places with Haru." Zuko's high voice had gotten softer and angrier. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Zuko, enough. We'll discuss this later," Lu Ten soothed, wishing he had answers to the questions Zuko was raising. He had always assumed that was the way Agni had created the world, some to serve and some to be served.

"And another thing. Haru told me all about what happened in the Earth Kingdom. They are our slaves now. All the world are slaves to us, aren't they?" Zuko asked, his voice tired now. Lu Ten wasn't sure he wanted to see his cousin's face.

"Of course, Zuko. That's the way it is. Great-Grandfather Sozin taught us that we are to enslave the nations of the word for their own good so they can become civilized. As ruler, we can give them that," Lu Ten said, repeating the truths he had been taught.

"Haru isn't uncivilized. He tried to save my life. He's just like me, he likes stories and toys and he loves his family. Why should I be a prince and he be a slave?" Zuko demanded, finally twisting his neck to look up. "If I were Haru and Haru was me, you'd love him, wouldn't you?"

"You're...over-exciting yourself," Lu Ten said helplessly. "You've had a long day. Your sister...well...she hurt us both badly. You are confused. In the morning, you'll feel better."

"I feel fine. My back hurts, but I'm not babbling. Just listen to me, please," Zuko begged, his voice shuddering with tears.

"I'm listening to you, Zu. Everything you say,' Lu Ten said, relinquishing control. He had wanted a conversation, how he was getting one.

"I want Haru sent home and his family freed. I want you to treat his people nicely. I want none of the palace servants to get beaten anymore. Please?"

"Zuko, you're asking a lot. I'll send your...friend home, but his people killed my father, your uncle," Lu Ten said, trying to choke the anger from his voice. "And about the servants...I'll think about it."

"Cousin Lu Ten, we did bad things too. Haru told me all about it. I want that to stop. All this time, I was afraid of you, and that was silly because I should know you're a great guy. But everyone is afraid of you and they don't know you're a great guy. But they should know that. You are so wonderful, no one should be afraid of you. They should like you," Zuko said, pleadingly. "Haru would like you, if you were nice to him. He likes me. He wanted to help me. He's a good person."

Lu Ten was annoyed to see that the little slave had corrupted his cousin. Still...he had been willing to die to protect Zuko. That was definitely something. "All right. I'll think of something for the Earth territories and I'll decree that palace servants get better food and even a visiting day for their families. And no more beatings," he said, hoping he didn't have a revolution on his hands. "Tomorrow, you, my little crown prince and I will address our council and find a solution to the problems you have." He'd figure something out.

"Thank you. You're the best and I really missed you," Zuko said, giving him a genuine smile. "It's good to be with you again."

"Of course. I'm your favorite cousin." Lu Ten said, feeling satisfied with himself. For all the fact that he had a council riot waiting for him in the morning, he felt good. His father would approve of what he had done.

_AN-I still have a bit more for you, don't worry. Next chapter, we discuss Azula. _


	18. It Chooses

Lu Ten had finally enjoyed a wonderful day, for the first time in many years. He and Zuko had met with the council and ironed out an agreement. Slaves would be allowed visiting hours where they would be allowed to see relatives and on good behavior, could apply for a visiting pass. Only offenses such as stealing would be punishable by flogging, all minor misdeeds would be punished by extra chores. And all Earth prisoners not guilty of treason, murder or spying would be freed and allowed to return to their homes. Fire Nation families would be moved in to take possession of the land and begin cultivating it. Zuko had not been completely happy, but Lu Ten had explained that keeping the nobles happy was a good thing too.

The problem now was what to do with Azula. He had her summed to his privy chambers and was waiting now to confront her.

He was so conflicted about his cousin. On one hand, she was only a little girl. She was barely big enough to reach his chest and he should be protective of her.

On the other hand, she terrified him. She had cold-bloodily lied to him and Zuko, manipulated them both, all without blinking an eye-lash. He wanted to chalk this up to losing her parents, but he had a terrible fear. If she was this terrible as a small child, what would she be like as a teenager? Eager to take the throne and eager to shove her brother and cousin out of the way.

"Cousin Lu Ten!" Azula whimpered as she ran into the room. "I kept asking for you. Where have you been?"

"Azula, Zuko told me everything. How you lied to him, telling him how much I wanted him dead and how you manipulated me into thinking Zuko hated me. I'm very angry," Lu Ten said, holding his hand out before she could hug him.

"Zuko's lying. I'd never do that to him or you. I love you both so very much," Azula said, pursing her lip. He almost believed her again, but he knew two things. Zuko couldn't lie and Azula could…very well.

"I know the truth. The slave boy was willing to die because he really thought Zuko was in danger," Lu Ten explained.

"You take the word of Earth trash over me?' Azula demanded petulantly. "I'm your cousin."

"You can continue to deny it, but I know what happened and I need to make sure this doesn't happen again. I am revoking your title. You are no longer a member of the royal family. I'm afraid you are too attached to power," Lu Ten said gravely.

"You…can't mean that!" Azula said, her eyes narrowing with hatred before widening again innocently. "It was only a joke. You forgive me, right?"

"Of course I forgive you. If I didn't, I'd have you imprisoned for what you did. But I will not allow you to have a chance of inheriting my throne. My decision has been made," Lu Ten whispered.

"Please…no," Azula said, sniffling. "I'm really sorry, I am." She really sounded broken…till he realized this was the little girl who had not shed a tear for her own father's death. He had been pleased with her cheery demeanor, with this demon with a mask.

"Azula, it's just a title. You'll still have all the riches you want and need," Lu Ten said, trying to comfort her and test to see if she was a frightened child who needed reassurance or a little schemer. "You'll still have me and Zuko." Azula's eyes for the briefest moment flashed with pure hatred before returning to sad. Lu Ten had his answer. "And I will never change my mind."

He mourned how evil his cousin had become. He had the solution for her, one he hoped would make her a better person. "You will be sent to the Fire Nuns for teaching. Learning to tend to the poor and help the sick will enrich you greatly."

Azula scowled, no longer faking her tears. "You'll be sorry," she hissed, really looking like a little demon.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you. I am sorry you turned out like this. But if this helps you, I won't be sorry. You can return to your rooms to pack."

He turned his back as his cousin was shuffled out. She needed to learn this and he had no other choice. He had a feeling she'd be a better person when she came back.

It was just…his perfect day was ruined now.


	19. It Ends

It Ends 

The Fire Lord and the heir to the throne knelt before the shrine to General Iroh, Hero of the Fire Nation and prayed. "Great ancestors, protect us, guide us in your wisdom and plead for us before Lord Agni," they chanted, touching their foreheads to the floor six times as was custom.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Zuko," Lu Ten said softly. It had been six months since he had become Fire Lord and he had decided to make it a custom to pay respects to his father on the morning of the New Moon.

"I didn't mind. I love missing class," Zuko chimed in, rising to his feet. He ducked Lu Ten's pebble throw. "Sorry, but Sage Amida is boring."

"Well, yes, but religious training is supposed to be boring. At least…I always thought it was," Lu Ten said, trying to hide his smile.

"When Haru visits next week, it will be a lot more fun," Zuko said. Although Zuko now had many friends among the nobility, his little Earth friend spent every third month with him. The Earth Kingdom rebellions had been put down and a kinder hand had been allowed on them. "Can we go to Ember Island when he comes?"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Again? We just went there last week," he said, ruffling his cousin's hair. "I do need to work, you know." His people were happy, his family was happy, but Lu Ten would not rest on his laurels. He had too much to accomplish. "And I am getting married, you know."

"Yeah, to Ty Lin," Zuko said, wrinkling his nose. "Girls are silly and gross, you know. Her sister, Ty Lee keeps doing cartwheels around me and asking her to play dolls with me."

"She's a nice girl, Zuko and it's good to make many friends. I'm having another young lady, Miss Bei Fong come to visit too. It's important for a prince to have many friends. We can have a party for Haru and invite them all," Lu Ten offered.

"Yeah. And…someday, will Azula come too? It's her birthday next week. Can we send her something?" Zuko asked, his eyes shadowing a bit. He had never mentioned his sister till today.

Lu Ten, of course, knew all about her antics. The nuns had reported her to be a manipulative, angry, deceitful child who frightened the other novices and yet exuded a magnetic appeal on them to do mischief. Lu Ten had been furious to hear her behavior had not improved at all. "We'll…see."

He had no idea how to reach the goodness inside her…if she had any goodness. He had written back, insisting that they punish Azula as they see fit until she learned to respect others and conduct herself appropriately. He didn't wish to send her to Crescent Island to live in complete isolation. He remembered what Aunt Ursa had said "What was wrong with that child?" He wished he knew.

"Poor Uncle….I miss him too. You're a lot like him, you know." Zuko could be quite sweet when he wished to be. "But sometimes...I think he'll still come wake me up and bring me a gift."

"Well...I can't bring him back. But...I have brought someone else back for you. My soldiers found Aunt Ursa in hiding in the Earth Kingdom. She'll be coming home in three days." Lu Ten would allow Ursa to explain why she had to hidden away for her own protection.

Zuko's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Mom...is coming home?" he whispered. He stayed silent for a long moment before bowing deeply. "You're...the best. That's why everyone calls you the Great Dragon. Thank you."

"No…I'm not a Dragon. I'm just the Son of the Dragon. But…I think that's good enough," Lu Ten said, scooping Zuko up and plunking him on his shoulders. He was the Son who ended the war, brought peace to the family and had made a better future. "I am the Son of the Dragon of the West, and I think I have finally made him proud." For some reason, he had a feeling of peace that told him he was right.

At least, he hoped.

* * *

Okay guys. This story has ended, but I have decided on a little contest. It involves the prompt "Six Years Later," which would be the time that the show takes place, when Aang leaves the iceberg. In your review, tell me what you think would have happened. Lu Ten has conquered the Earth Kingdom and the war is over. This means that the raid on Katara's village still happened. 

How have things changed? How would Aang's quest be different? What is Azula doing now? How different is Zuko? What about Katara and Sokka?

The idea I like the best wins. The prize will be a gift drabble of your choice! Two drabbles if you write it into your own drabble and post it!


End file.
